plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand (PvZ2)/Strategies
This is a strategy page for Last Stand. Before adding your own, please overview the Rules Page first. Ancient Egypt Level I Bloom-Choynut Strategy Plants needed: *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Wall-nut *Anything else to fill the seed slots Plant 1 column of Bloomerangs at the back, one column of Bonk Choys next, and one column of Wall-nuts. (Note: There will be 125 sun left, so spend it on Wall-nuts because 2 Wall-nuts will probably get eaten.) Bloompeater Plants needed: *Repeater *Bloomerang Plant a column of Repeaters and a column of Bloomerangs. Bloomerang-nut Plants: *Bloomerang *Wall-nut Plant two columns of Bloomerangs and one column of Wall-nuts. Level II Bloomerangs/Cabbage-pult Strategy Plants needed: *Bloomerang *Cabbage-pult *Wall-nut *Anything else to fill the seed slots Plant 1 column of Cabbage-pults at the back, one column of Bloomerangs next, and one column of Wall-nuts. Use Plant Food on the Cabbage-pults when things get hairy to utilize the cabbage bomb. You will only get three at the start. (Note: There will be 125 sun left, so spend it on Potato Mines to get rid of the tornado zombies in the first wave.) Bloomerang Strategy Plant needed: *Bloomerang Plant two columns of Bloomerangs. Hate them,Spring them Strategy You need to use the following plants: *Bloomerang-Br *Snapdragon-Sd *Spring Bean-SB Then,follow the setup below, *Empty Space- __ or - Br Sd SB - - - - - - Br Sd SB - - - - - - Br __ SB - - - - - - Br Sd SB - - - - - - Br Sd SB - - - - - - *Tip:When in an emergency,use plant food on Snapdragons. Level III Melony-nut strategy First, you take these: *Melon-pult *Tall-nut First, plant a row of Melon-pult at the back and then put a row of Tall-nut after the Melon-pult Tips *Use the Plant food if emergency. Winter-Pulettuce Use these Plants: *Winter Melon-W *Melon-pult-M *Iceberg Lettuce-IL *- Blank space Here's the setup: M IL IL - - - - - W IL IL - - - - - W IL IL - - - - - W IL IL - - - - - M IL IL - - - - - Tip:Use Power ups or Plant food wisely. Pirate Seas Level I Kernelang Strategy Plants Needed: *Bloomerang *Kernel-Pult *Wall nut First plant Kernel-pult down the first column. Then put Bloomerangs down the second column and Wall-nuts down the 4th column. If there is sun left you can put Kernel-pults down the third column. Pure Corn Strategy Planes Needed: *Kernel-pult Plant two columns of Kernel-pults in the back two columns. Use Plant Food when in danger. Level II Bonk pult Strategy Plants Needed: *Bonk Choy *Kernel-pult or Cabbage-pult *Wall-nut If there is any sun left use Spring Bean First plant the Kernel-pult or Cabbage-pult down the first and second columns. Put Bonk Choys down the third column but only in the lanes without any planks. Plant the Wall-nuts down the 4th column. Level III Spike Choy Strategy Plants needed: Spikerock* Bonk Choy Anything else to fill in the slots *If you didn't unlock the Spikerock yet, pick Spikeweed instead Instructions: Plant Bonk Choys on the first column and Spikerocks on the second column. If you did not unlock Spikerocks yet, put Spikeweeds on the second and third columns. No Plant Food is necessary to complete the level Automatic Strategy Plants: *Spikerock *Filler for the other 6 seed slots. Just put a column of Spikerocks in the second to last column. All Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Pirate Zombies will die without you having to do anything. Australian Strategy Plants needed: *Bloomerang *Fill in the other slots Instructions: Plant bloomerangs on the three first column. This will make the Imp Cannon dies very fast. It should look like this: BR BR BR - w w w w BR BR BR - w w w w BR BR BR - w w w w BR BR BR - w w w w BR BR BR - w w w w BR= Bloomerang -= empty w= water Fiery Pod Strategy Pick up these plants: *Pea Pod *Torchwood *Filler Instructions: Plant Pea Pods at the first columns, gain two more heads for every Pea Pods (They must have 3 heads per pod) and then, plant Torchwoods at the second columns, and you're ready! It'll look like this: P3 T - - - w w w w P3 T - - - w w w w P3 T - - - w w w w P3 T - - - w w w w P3 T - - - w w w w Symbols: P3= Pea Pod with 3 heads T= Torchwoods -= Empty lands w= Empty waters Tips: During the Final Wave, use Plant Food on the Pea Pod at the second and the fourth columns. Then, pick up the moneybag! Ker-nut-dragon Strategy Plants needed: *Kernel-pult *Snapdragon *Wall-nut *Fill in the other slots. Instructions: Fill the two left columns with Kernel-pults, and the next column to the right with Snapdragons, and the next one with Wall-nuts. This leaves you with 50 sun to replace a Wall-nut. Use Plant Food on Kernel-pults when needed, but occasionally it's better to use it on Snapdragons. Winter Nut Strategy Plants needed: * Winter Melon * Wall-nut (optional) Instructions: Place a lane of Winter Melons on the most back row. And then, place Wall-nuts in front of the Winter Melons, just in case. With this strategy, almost no plants are harmed, as they are slowed down by the melon. This is how it look it: WM WN - - - WM WN - - - WM WN - - - WM WN - - - WM : Winter Melon WN : Wall-nut - : Empty space Bloonk Reed Strategy Plants Needed: * Lightning Reed * Bonk Choy * Bloomerang * Wall-nut Instructions: Place the Lightning Reeds on the first row, Bloomerangs on the second row, Bonk Choys on the third row, and Wall-nuts on the third. Use plant foods if it's an emergency. Spikeweeds on all spaces The only plant needed is Spikeweed. Fill all spaces with Spikeweeds. Swashbuckler Zombies and Imps are both killed by two or three Spikeweeds. There are extra Spikeweeds because the Imps may land further when Imp Cannons explode. Wild West Level I Napalm Squad Strategy Plants needed: *Pea Pod *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Any other plants to fill the seed slots. No others are needed. Max out a Pea Pod in the left-most mine cart. Plant a Torchwood on the mine cart next to it. Plant Tall-nuts in every space in the fourth column. After starting the onslaught, give Plant Food to the Torchwood. Now, move the Pea Pod and Torchwood wherever there are high priority zombies, and give Plant Food to the Pea Pod when things get tough. And that's about it! No Witty Name Strategy Plants needed: *Pea Pod *Winter Melon *Anything to use the remaining 375 sun with(possibly a Threepeater) *Filler Put the Winter Melon in the minecart all the way in the back. Put a full Pea Pod in the middle minecart, and whatever you choose as the third plant(suggested to be a Threepeater) in the third minecart. The Pea Pod and Winter Melon should be slided around to take charge of the tougher zombies, while the third plant is there just for filling purpose. There are too many Pianist Zombies to use either Spikeweed or Spikerock effectively enough, so don't use them. During the final wave, and once before it if the situation gets rough, feed Plant Food to the Winter Melon to deal massive damage to everything. The Pea Pod can deal with all the zombie types in this level(albeit perhaps needing some help with protected Poncho Zombies) as can the Winter Melon; though zombies will get less forward if hit with the Winter Melon, so it is recommended to use the Winter Melon to defeat higher priority zombies like Poncho Zombies with metal plates. Winter Coconut Plants: *Winter Melon *Coconut Cannon Plant Coconut Cannon on the first mine cart and Winter Melons on the two other mine carts. Move one of the Winter Melons to the 2nd lane and the other to the 4th lane. Level II Spikyshooter strategy Plants needed *Peashooter *Spikeweed Instructions First, place Spikeweeds at the very front twice, then, put the Peashooters where Prospector Zombies most likely come, then you finished Board P - - - - - - S S P - - - - - - S S P - - - - - - S S - P - - - - - S S - P - - - - - S S Keys *P-Peashooter *S-Spikeweed *--Blank space 'Tips' Don't worry, Prospector Zombies will die on the Spikeweed. Level III Pea-pult strategy Plants needed: *Melon-pult *Pea Pod *Tall-nut First, make a Pea Pod four at the very back mine-cart, then, plant Melon-pults on the front of the tracks, then plant the Tall-nut and your ready! Tips:Use Plant food wisely Winter-nut Plants needed: *Winter Melon=W *Tall-nut=T *--=Blankspace Setup: - - W - - - - - - - - W - - T - - - - - W - - - - - - - - W - - - T - - - - W - - - - - - Tips:Use Plant food on Tall-nuts to have strong defense. Also use Power Ups when there's a huge wave of zombies like Power Toss. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Strategies Category:Last Stand